The Dangers of Mistletoe
by NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius and Remus get caught under some Mistletoe at the Hogwarts Christmas party. Some Christmas fluff written for DelusionalDoll.


**Written for the Secret Santa. For DelusionalDollPrompts: Mistletoe, Snowman building, Christmas Party.**

 **Merry Christmas Jas. I hope you like it (I did give Dramione a shot, but I couldn't seem to get it right at all - maybe another time?)**

 **:D**

* * *

 **The Dangers of Mistletoe**

* * *

Sirius Black woke up early. Well, he had woken almost every hour, excited that it was _finally_ Christmas Eve. But he properly woke just before seven-am.

Any earlier and Remus would have hexed him.

He crossed the room, wincing at the cold, before slipping in the other bed, next to Remus. Remus stirred and Sirius lay down, noting the perfect opportunity to examine Remus' face.

He looked so peaceful and adorable, and Sirius wanted to reach out and touch his cheek.

"Touch me and I might have to kill you," Remus muttered, when Sirius' hand shifted in his direction. Sirius withdrew his hand.

Perhaps next time.

"But it's Christmas Eve," Sirius whispered, laying his head down on the pillow inches from Remus'. "We have presents."

"It has to be better than your cold feet," Remus muttered. "Tell me why they're on my legs?"

"But your legs are so warm!" Sirius exclaimed in a loud whisper. "Come on, get up… for me?!"

Remus let out a groan, before opening his eyes, meeting Sirius' grey eyes. "Fine, but I get to lay in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Christmas."

"Then what are you going on about with presents?" Remus asked.

Sirius grinned at him. "I got excited and already filled your stocking."

Remus slowly climbed out of the bed. "You mean to tell me that you've had time to fill a Christmas stocking but not cast a heating charm on this room? Did someone leave the window open?"

"I had to - I couldn't get rid of the smell of James' socks," Sirius muttered, wrinkling his nose.

Remus only nodded, understanding the plight of James' socks. He left the window open, reasoning that James would deal with it when he woke up, slipped his feet into his warm slippers and pulled on his dressing gown.

He turned back to his bed so he could tidy it, but the duvet was gone. He looked at Sirius who had wrapped it around his body, and stayed silent. He would deal with the bed later. He walked over to the door and headed down to the Common Room.

The pair walked over to the stockings and Remus reached for his as Sirius dropped down onto the sofa. He unhooked it from the hooks on the fireplace, opening it and staring.

"It's full of chocolate, isn't it?" he asked.

"Would you have it any other way?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled, reaching in and pulling the top one out. He examined it. "Honeydukes finest. Sirius, please tell me that they aren't all -"

"Is that wrong? Don't you like them?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

"I love them, but… they aren't cheap," Remus said. "I don't want you to waste your money."

"It's not a waste if it makes you happy," Sirius said. "I know it's the full-moon tonight and wanted you to know that you had something delicious to make you feel better afterwards."

Remus smiled, reaching in and taking a small handful out. He dropped down on the sofa next to Sirius, allowing Sirius to throw the duvet over him.

The chocolates in his hand were placed on the cover between them. "Help yourself," Remus said.

Sirius picked one up and unwrapped it slowly, more content to watch Remus enjoy the chocolates.

...oOo...

"Christmas Party tomorrow," Sirius said, eating the carrot that was supposed to be for the snowman's nose. "Anyone sticking around for the holidays that's taken your fancy?"

"Taken your fancy?" James sniggered from behind him. "You mean ' _want to shag_ ', right?"

"You know, I think this conversation is turning into a Christmas tradition, since it's happened for three years now," Peter muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Remus is too good for anyone in this school, they'd be lucky to shag him," Sirius snapped, turning to glare at James and ignoring Peter's comment. James seemed suitably unnerved by the look, turning away again, and Sirius turned back to Remus with a smile on his lips.

"No-one that… that likes me back in the same way."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you."

Sirius stared at him. "You know, I'll work it out sooner or later, you should just tell me now, it'll save time and effort."

"Sirius, don't you get it? I can't tell you!" Remus exclaimed, grabbing the half eaten carrot and taking a bite out of it. Sirius grabbed it back, but Remus refused to let go, resulting in the pair wrestling in the cold snow over a carrot.

"But now we don't -" James began, but Peter pulled a spare carrot from his coat pocket.

"Sirius ate the carrot last year too, so I came prepared," he said. "Remus doesn't even like carrots."

James grinned at the pair of them on the floor.

"Right, I guess it's just you and me, Peter. I'll put the middle section on the snowman if you can start on the head."

Peter nodded, putting the carrot away. With one last glance at Sirius and Remus, he noted that the carrot they had been fighting over had been discarded, and Remus was now trying to shove snow down Sirius' trousers.

Could they be any more obvious?

...oOo...

The evening quieted down, and the pacing commenced as the wait for the full-moon began. None of them could sit still - Remus was pacing, his body filled with energy that he couldn't seem to shift, which left him on edge. Sirius' leg was bouncing, his finger tapping on his bedcovers and his eyes fixed on Remus.

James was trying to write a letter to his parents, but kept getting up from the seat, only to return a minute later to write.

As for Peter, he was tidying, unable to relax in the wait for Christmas day. He decided it might be good to get something done at least.

Finally Remus sighed, grabbing his cloak, and Sirius was out of the bed like a shot. Peter quickly transformed into Wormtail, knowing it was easier with just two under the cloak, rather than one. James leaned down and Peter ran into his hand, allowing himself to be placed on James' shoulder.

He hated being on Sirius', as Sirius' hair was Wormtail's nemesis. It kept falling on him and his claws kept getting tangled in it, causing Sirius to throw a tantrum.

They had decided at that point that it was best for someone else to carry Peter, unless Sirius had his hair tied back.

...oOo...

"Merry Christmas," Sirius said softly, from his spot next to Remus.

"... time?"

"Lunchtime," Sirius said. "There's a Christmas meal downstairs, so I thought I'd wake you for it. You can come back up to sleep afterwards, if you want."

Remus shook his head, allowing Sirius to offer him a hand up.

"There's about half-an-hour. I know you like to shower after the full-moon. I know it's not much time, but I didn't want to wake you too early."

"It's fine," Remus said, climbing out of the bed and shuffling towards the bathroom.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

Remus turned around, shooting Sirius a tired grin. "With what? Washing? Sure - I'll wash my front, you wash my back?"

Sirius smirked, picturing it. "I'm game," he said, winking at Remus.

Remus headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and Sirius sighed. He had used his best, most serious voice. Maybe it was the winking that had Remus think he was joking.

...oOo...

The Christmas Party was a small thing. Just under fifty students had stayed at the castle, enough for there to be a party. Music was playing from the Wireless in the corner, amplified to play through the whole room, and the tables had been removed, save one with party food and snacks.

Sirius watched James dancing with whoever was unlucky enough to get too close to him, before looking for Remus.

He spotted Remus by the food table, filling his plate with chocolates, and he quickly headed over, putting an arm around Remus' waist. "You shouldn't be walking about so much, here, let me help -"

"Sirius, if you keep your arm there, people will start to wonder just how close we really are," Remus said, not turning away from the table, but not making any move to dislodge Sirius' arm.

"Let them think what they want," Sirius said, shrugging. "If it makes it easier for you to get back to the table… and then you won't have to feel forced to dance with anyone either, because they'll leave you alone."

"And the girls will all leave you alone too," Remus snapped. "And you wouldn't want that."

Sirius froze. It almost sounded like Remus was…

Jealous.

No…. he couldn't be? Could he?

"Well, what if I'd like for them to leave me alone too, since I'd much rather sit at the table and make sure you're happy and pain-free, rather than dance with girls that mean next to nothing to me."

"Your witch has gone home for Christmas then?"

"What is it with you and thinking that I'm interested in any of the girls here?" Sirius muttered. "Let people think we're gay, I don't give a rat's arse... but enough about Peter's behind. I mean, what will my parents do? Disown me _again_ for it?"

"Wait a minute." Remus placed the chocolate down, fixing his eyes on Sirius. "What do you mean 'disown you again for it'? That implies that they disowned you the first time for being… oh! You're… are you?"

Sirius took in the hopeful expression on Remus' face, and noticed that there were no judging eyes nor was Remus edging nervously away. He realised it was safe to tell the truth.

"Course I am," Sirius replied, his hand having moved to Remus' hip when Remus had turned. "Witches can't handle me."

"And a Wizard can?"

"I don't know. Do you know any Wizards that would like to handle me?" With his spare hand, he reached for the plate of chocolates, before holding onto Remus and leading him towards the table.

Of course, some of them had mistletoe over them, and Sirius had guided Remus into a seat, so that mistletoe hung between them.

"Did you get anything nice for Christmas then?" Remus asked, after the chocolate had disappeared from the plate.

"Actually, we haven't opened the presents yet. It didn't feel right without you, so we're going to do it tonight after the party," Sirius said.

Remus smiled shyly. "When did you become so sweet?"

"I've always been sweet," Sirius pointed out. "I think you just never noticed… but you notice now."

"Oi, come and dance!" James demanded, walking over. "I was wrong - there isn't enough James Potter to go around. You need to help me!"

Sirius wanted to hit James. He was finally getting somewhere with Remus, and now…

His eyes moved up, and James' gaze followed.

"Mistletoe!" he exclaimed. "You're both under mistletoe! You have to snog!"

Sirius knew that he was friends with James for a reason. He turned to Remus.

"I'm good with it… you?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Remus whispered, his cheeks turning red.

Sirius grinned and leaned in, his lips on Remus'. He was surprised when Remus kissed him back.

Well, as long as Remus was kissing him back, there was no reason to pull away.

After a moment, they heard James sigh loudly and clear his throat. Remus didn't seem to hear and Sirius had no intentions of breaking the kiss.

After all, it might be the only time he would be able to kiss Remus, so he was going to make it last.

Finally the kiss ended, and Sirius pouted.

"What's wrong? Was it no good?"

"Why did you stop?" Sirius complained.

"You… you wanted to keep going?"

"Well, the mistletoe is still there, so I think we can do that again… if you want."

Remus made a surprised face. "I… I'd like that," he admitted, before a smile pulled at his lips. "Maybe we should take the mistletoe back to the room… you know, protect anyone else from sitting under it."

"Yeah, yeah! I like that idea," Sirius said quickly. "It's quite dangerous to leave it here, after all. We should… we should head up now. I'm feeling a bit…"

Remus nodded, getting up from the chair. James and Peter quickly appeared, and Sirius glared at them for their cock-blocking.

"Presents?" Peter suggested.

Sirius sighed, but nodded his head. He'd excuse himself and hang the mistletoe in Remus' bed. There was supposed to be a storm that night, and he always climbed into Remus' bed during the storm.

It was the perfect plan.

"Sirius, why are you just standing there?" Remus asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Sirius tightened his hold on Remus' hand, smiling as they headed upstairs together, with James and Peter leading the way, their arms ladened with snacks.

It had turned out to be the best Christmas ever!

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Thanks to Lynn for betaing**

 **2150**


End file.
